percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter Two
''Sara POV It was just a normal day, at camp until some guy appears near the hill. Annabeth and Percy were walking with me, because they needed to talk to me about my ''behavior at camp. I don’t what I did wrong, all I did was almost kill a camper at capture the flag. I thought we were supposed to keep the other players from getting our flag? But I am glad that the mystery guy showed up, he saved me from a lecture from Annabeth. I love my sister, but she acts as if she is my mother sometimes, and Percy acts kinda like my father.'' Also it is really gross when they make out in front of me. "Sara, come on your still in trouble so come inside with me. "Annabeth ordered as she followed Percy inside the Big house.” ugh! Fine, stop nagging me Annabeth” as I came in behind her. “Aaron? Is that really you my boy? You haven’t grown at all!” Chiron said surprisingly. Percy spoke up, “Chiron, who is this guy?” he replied “ this is, Aaron Dwayne, Son of Styx, immortal head assassin to Hades.” and then gave him a hug, which Aaron stiffened to at first then relaxed“ Former head assassin” corrected the guy named Aaron. To tell you the truth, you could easily see that Percy didn’t trust him, but I had to admit he was sorta cute. He had Jet black hair with white streaks, his skin was so pale it looked like ice, everything about him looked rebellious, except his eyes they looked soft, and kind like he was reaching out to me. “Sara? Are you okay? You were like in another place for a second”asked Percy “I am fine Percy, so why is mister green eyes here?” Then Aaron spoke up after being called mister green eyes by me, “ I am here with a prophecy, from the fates, if I succeed I shall earn my freedom from Hades, if I fail I shall be his Slave for all of eternity”. He then handed Chiron a piece of papyrus, with Greek writing on it. “''The Son of the Styx Reborn of the past will challenge to go his own path with the help of the owl and the boar shall proceed to find the smoking dagger But first will travel to the core To get the north winds daughter’s frozen heart” “Rachel!” Percy yelled as he caught Rachel the Oracle. Annabeth scowled, she was always jealous of Rachel, even so everyone could tell Percy truly loved her. "Wow, good guess Rachel.” I said sarcastically, “Sara, not funny” Rachel said in her weakened state, which for some reason she wasn’t unconscious, which was surprising. “ the owl and the boar? That obviously means that an Athena child and an Ares child”. Annabeth said. "I think Annabeth should go, she could be very useful” Percy put in. “ Percy, no I don’t think I am the one who is supposed to be going, and besides it is Aarons decision, not mine”. Then Aaron did the most bizarre thing . “ what about her? Is she a Ares or Athena child?” he said while pointing at me. “Yes, I am, I am a daughter of Athena”. “ I choose her for the Athena cabin’. On the outside I seemed cool and calm, but on the Inside I was freaking out. I was excited because it was my first quest, but also very nervous. “ Wait? Sara? You can’t” Percy said angrily. “ Percy, just let it go.” Annabeth said. Wow, Percy really did care about me, but I am not a child anymore so he just has to get over the fact that I can get killed. He might be dating my sister, but he still has no right to act like my father. Chiron interrupted with “ Well since you have chosen her for Athena, you may choose an Ares camper”, then Chiron took us outside so Aaron could choose the “lucky” Ares child. When we were outside we were greeted by the whole camp staring at us wide eyed, waiting to know what has happened. “May all Ares campers step forward please?” Chiron yelled. They all walked up in a single line, and at the end my best friend Dustin was standing trying to look tough as always, I chuckled at him, and Annabeth glared at me for being rude. “Aaron, will choose one of you to come on a quest with him” Chiron announced to everyone, and with that all the Ares children smiled, Dustin who suddenly turned chalk white and frowned. “They are all to buff”. Aaron said with distaste as he walked along the line, when he reached Dustin he stopped straight in front of him “What is your weapon, and how well do you use it?” Dustin’s reply “ the Spear, and I am the best”. Aaron smiles “ I choose him” “But, you can choose anyone else, Dustin can’t go, he will useless!” Clarisse said outraged with his pick, which I was also surprised at. “I have made my choices, I shall take Sara and Dustin”. He then walked away. “They will stay for a week to rest up and get ready then will leave” Chiron shouted. Everyone walked away shocked except the Ares campers who were grumbling on why Dustin was chosen. Then Dustin walked up to me still a bit shaken from what happened. “ How?” he said and didn’t say anything else. Well there goes my day, me and my best friend were picked to go on a life threatening quest, which was the most surprising thing to everyone one except Aaron because we are outcasts, and he chose us for being that. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page